I just wanted a Happy Meal!
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: Nico has been sulking around his cabin for almost a week. It's the anniversary of Bianca's death, and Nico doesn't feel like leaving the safety of his cabin. Will thinks he needs fresh air, so with the help of a little bribe (a.k.a. happy meals) he gets Nico to leave. Little do they know, Nico is about to meet someone they never thought possible. (one-shot)
1. I just wanted a happy meal!

**I don't know why I'm doing this... never done this before, so tell me how I did!:) Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico sat in his cabin. He ran his hand over his face. All he wanted was a happy meal. Was it really that hard?! It was just a happy meal...

Nico didn't understand why something as simple as going out to eat at McDonalds with Will could turn into something so catastrophic. All he wanted was a _happy meal._ Why did everything have to be so complicated? He groaned as he flopped on his bed, remembering what took place earlier that day...

* * *

Flashback

"Nicoooo. Come on!" Will was yanking Nico's arm, attempting to pull him up. It wasn't working. Like, at all. Nico sat crisscrossed on the bed with the book in his hand.

Will was trying to get Nico to leave his cabin, and go explore a little. Nico had been cooped up in his cabin for almost a week now. Around this time every year, the campers let him be, but Will was being...Will. Of course, Will hated seeing Nico so quiet, depressed, so he tried his best to get Nico out.

"Nico! Come on! You need some sunshinnneeee!" Will sung.

"No. Leave me alone Will." Nico grumbled. It was hard to flip the pages with one hand holding the book, and the other being yanked out of its socket.

"Nico, I know you don't like to be out, and you'd rather sulk in you room, but please? For me? Just a little bit of fresh air." Nico shook his head.

"For Bianca then?" Will whispered. He knew he shouldn't be talking about it, after all, that was why Nico was sulking in his cabin, but, he needed Nico out. He was still recovering from the war, even though it had almost been a full year. It wasn't good for Nico to stay in his cabin all day, and not eat. Nico stopped flipping the page, and sat there.

It seemed like hours before he spoke again. He cleared his throat.

"W-where would we go?" Will inwardly sighed, and loosened his grip on Nico's wrist.

"Out. I got permission from Chiron to take you outside of camp's borders. Just for a couple of hours though."

"I don't know. It's not exactly safe, and like you said, I haven't fully hea-"

"Oh! You'll be fine! It's just a couple of hours! You hungry?" Nico sat there for a few moments before speaking again.

"Maybe a little bit, but I still don't know about leaving camp bord-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Hey I know what! We can go to McDonalds! We can get you a happy meal..." Will grinned. Nico groaned.

"Why did you have to say happy meal?" Will just smirked. He let go of Nico's arm, and started towards the door.

"You have five minutes to meet me at the top of Half Blood Hill. I'm telling Chiron we're leaving." Nico rolled his eyes and set his book down. He sighed, and got off the bed.

"Whatever..." He grumbled, and followed Will out the door.

The sun had momentarily blinded Nico as he stepped outside his cabin for the first time in what seemed like five thousand years.

"Ah! The sun!" Nico blocked the sun with his hand, still squinting, he turned to Will.

"You could've warned me!" He smacked a laughing Will in the back of the head.

"Ha! Your face!"

"Shut up..." Nico rolled his eyes once again, which felt weird doing behind his hand, and turned towards Half Blood Hill.

Will arrived a couple minutes later, and by that time, Nico had gotten used to the sun, and was now just slightly squinting. Will walked over, and handed Nico a pair of black shades.

"Here. I got these from Chiron."

"Thanks." Nico gladly took them, and put the on.

"So. You ready? We can walk. It's not too far, and maybe. Just MAYBE I'll let you shadow travel. Just maybe." Nico grinned, and let out a whoop.

The arrived at McDonalds about twenty minutes later. Nico smiled as he was greeted with the smell of warm crispy fries. He and Will went to go stand in line.

As Nico looked towards the line in front of them (which was actually quite long), he noticed a girl about five or six. Her father held her as she held her doll, and her mother stood next to the both of them. There was something only familiar about the girl, but he didn't know what. He couldn't see much though, because the girl was turned sideways, facing more towards the front. She seemed to be playing with the doll, and telling her father something.

"All my friends hit da monsters with their swords, and den guess what daddy? I shoot da arrow, and da monster went poof!" She made an arm motion.

"Really sweetie? And what happened after that?"

"Well, den I saw my wittle baby brover, and he ask me to play games with him." My eyes widened, and I gripped Will's arm. He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Do you see a monster?" he whispered looking around. I shook my head, and pointed to the family in front,

"I-i just overheard the conversation the girl was having with her dad. I-i think she was telling them about a dream she had, but i-it seemed so much like something a demigod child would say." I looked back at the family.

"How many times have I told you Brianna? You don't have a younger brother." the girls mother said sweetly. The girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes I do! He's really cool, and his names Nico!" Will gasped a little, as I stood frozen and still. The girl turned around, and I knew it was her.

The girls eyes lit up, and she smiled at me. She poked her dad in the shoulder, and pointed at me.

"Daddy! Look! It's Nico! Nico! Hello!" She waved and smiled at me. I couldn't do anything but stare. Beside me, Will was trying to shake me. Customers were starring, and the parents were looking at me.

"Nico... Nico. Nico!" He finally called out. The parents narrowed their eyes, but Brianna just smiled.

"Is this some kid of joke? What do you thin you're doing?" The must not have believed my name was Nico.

"I'm sorry m'am. His name really is Nico though. What a coincidence! Um, I'm sorry to disrupt you, and this might sound strange, but would you mind letting your daughter come closer to Nico?" The parents looked like I was about to take there child, and run away with her.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?! Who asks a question like that?!" Will didn't look happy, and I felt bad, because the only thing I could do was just stare, frozen, and looking at 'Brianna'.

"Um, you see, it's a really long story, but is there anyway you'd let your daughter speak with Nico? You can hold her if you want sir. Please? Just two minutes. I'll pay for you lunch, and everything." The parents looked at each other. Brianna continued to say 'I told you so! That's Nico!' to her parents, and finally her parents stepped out of their place in line, and came closer to us.

"Okay, but if you try anything boy, I will hurt you." I gulped, and nodded. The father stepped closer with Brianna. I got a good look at her, and knew it was her. It was truly her. She was happy, and I smiled at that.

"Hey Bianc- I mean Brianna." I waved. She smiled, and crossed her arms.

"You call me Bianca, Nico!" Beside me Will smiled.

"Okay. Hi Bianca. How are you?" her parents were shocked at the way Brianna/Bianca reacted.

"Great! How is da camp Hat...I don't remember da rest." I chuckled a bit.

"Good. Do you have nightmares Bianca?" She nodded.

"Sometimes. But, dats okay. I get to see you lots in my dreams. We fight monters togeder." I smiled.

"Really? That's cool. You might have to visit Camp sometime Bianca. You can see all your friends again." I whispered. She laughed.

"Yay! I get see Tala, and Robert, and Annie, and Peter..." I assumed she meant Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. I smiled a bit. He parents just started at the interaction we had.

"Well, you know what Bianca? Maybe one day, you could ask you parents if they would like to take you to camp. I can give them the address, and you can come visit whenever you want. Okay?" She nodded and clapped her hands.

"Yay! Okay! You still like happy meals, Nico?'" I winked.

"You know it. It was good to see you Bianca." I smiled, and watched as Will went up to order.

"Ya! Nico? You still shoot monters? Did we win the big battle?" I nodded.

"Yes. We won. I don't shoot though. I use a sword." I laughed, and pretended to be joking. Her parents were listening after all.

"Cool!" Will came back with two happy meals. He handed one to Bianca and one to me.

"Well, how about I give your parents the phone number and address of camp, and you can come by anytime you want?" she nodded excitedly. I scribbled down the information and handed it to her mother, who was still in shock at what just happened. I smiled, and thanked her. She glared, (I don't know why) and snatched the paper up. I sighed and waved goodbye to Bianca as I made my way out the door.

I sighed, and turned around to see the mother tearing the paper to shreds, and then throwing it into the trash. I knew that would happen, but I didn't really care anyways. Seeing Bianca once, and knowing she was okay was enough for me. I could live without knowing what she would grow up to be like. You never know. The Fates may have plans.

With one final look at the family, me and Will made our way back up the trail to the camp, while I ate my fries.

end of flashback

* * *

I sat up, on the bed. Will had left me alone for a bit, knowing I would need some time to process everything that just happened. I grabbed the book I had been reading, and starred at it. It had been Bianca's favorite book.

I flipped to the page I had left off of, and began to read.

* * *

 **So...Whatcha think? I know it** **doesn't make sense that Bianca's parents would just let a convo happen like that, or even let a stranger talk to their daughter, but it was the only way I could think of. I hope this wasn't to terrible. Don't forget to favorite, review, and check out my other stories!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. Weird reincarnates part 1

**Hey! Since you guys requested another chapter, here you go!:D Thanks StrangePeppermint for an idea I use in this chapter. This is part 1...there's also the next part of this chapter.**

 **(Bianca was six in the last chapter)**

* * *

Nico's POV

After that run in with reincarnated Bianca, Will and I had started to buy a happy meal every year on her anniversary. That was the only time I had seen Will voluntarily eat junk food. It made me happy to see he would do that for me, which sounds really weird now that I think about it...

It has been about six years since the run in with reincarnated Bianca, and I think the Fates are trying to tell us something, because guess what happened again? Yup. Will and I ran into Bianca's family again.

* * *

"You ready to go, Nico?" Will said from the top of Half Blood Hill. I trudged up the hill and put my wallet in my back pocket.

"Yeah. Just had to ask Chiron for some mortal money...Okay, ready.?" He nodded, and I grabbed his hand and shadow traveled us to the McDonalds.

We walked in, and I immediately froze. Ten feet away stood a twelve year old girl, on her phone, standing in line with her dad. It was "Brianna".

"Brianna" wore jeans, a grey t-shirt, white converse, and a dark green beanie.

"Will. It's her." I shook his arm.

"What? Bianca? Where?" At the sound of the name, Bianca, Brian- you know what? This is getting confusing. I'm just gunna call her Bianca. Anyways, Bianca turned around, and tried looking for the person who said her "name". Her eyes landed on me, and they widened. She smiled, and waved. Her dad turned around, probably to see who she was waving too, and he glared when he saw me and Will. He turned to say something to his daughter, but didn't realize she had made her way over to hug me.

"Nico! It's really you! Oh gods I thought I'd never see you again! How have you been baby brother?" the people around us were giving us weird looks, but I could care less. I smiled.

"I'm good Bianca, you?" she beamed back.

"I'm great! How are things back at Camp? I remember what it's called now! And I remember Thalia, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, I remember them all!"

"Camps great? So, I'm gue-"

"Hey. You. Stay away." her dad pushed me back a little. More people around the restaurant started to pay attention.

"I'm sorry. We were just talking."

"I don't care. Don't talk to us again."

"Dad! How many times have I told you! This is my brother!"

"Brianna, stop talking nonsense. You are twelve years old now, and these friends and quest you ramble about are ridiculous, so stop it and get back in line." she glared at him.

"Oh come on! You're being ridiculous. I haven't seen Nico since I was six. Yes, I remember it, and I also remember everything else that when on. The quest, my friends, you know, I was happy when Dad gave me a chance to be reincarnated, but now, I wish I just went to Elysium." Her "dad" looked taken back. I would have been shocked to if my twelve year old daughter talked like she had been dead, went to the Underworld, and came back...which Bianca did.

He lowered his voice, and took us aside.

"Look Briana. I don't want to have to do this, but I will send you to a therapist if you keep this up. Stop acting like this! It's ridiculous, and I don't know where you come up with these crazy things, but you need to stop. And you sir, why do you keep talking to my family? I don't want to see you again." Will decided to jump in, and yet again, try and change his mind.

"Look, sir, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but maybe you should listen to your daughter. We don't think she needs a therapist. I'm not saying you should believe everything you hear, but you should. Bian- I mean Brianna is a very special child, and I know it's difficult to understand, but she's one of us. She's like me and Nico. Well, in the life before." Bianca's father looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you crazy?! Why should I believe you people? For all I-"

"Can I just ask some questions? I won't say anything else. Just ask questions. If it doesn't turn out the way we hoped, we'll leave immediately." I interjected. The dad eyed me and Will, then sighed.

"Fine. But I'm standing here to listen, so don't you think about trying anything. " **(let's just pretend in this AU, that parents are somewhat okay with weird** **emo strangers and happy sun dudes coming up to their twelve year old daughters and taking to them without calling the cops immediately...no offense to emo strangers and happy sun dudes. oh. and also twelve year old girls).** I nodded.

"Okay. I need to know Bianca. Do you think that form is demigod? Have you gotten the nightmares? Seen any...empousai looking things?" I tried to not say monsters, but I'm not exactly sure empousai is any better. She did nod though.

"Um...maybe? I haven't really seen any mo-empousai things, but it may be because I'm in a different...form. I'm not sure. You know, swords are really cool. Have you seen a real sword before?" She gave me a look, and I nodded. She wanted to see if she could see my weapon.

"Oh yeah! I wish this...um...baseball bat was a sword." I pulled out my Stygian iron sword. I saw her immediately nod, but didn't get time to say something before her dad shouted.

"That's not a bat!" Will moved, I assume it was to tell me to put the sword away, but the dad spoke again.

"What is that? Is that a real sword?" People looked at him strangely.

"Sir, calm down. This may make things easier to explain about your daughter."

"Easier to explain? Easier to explain?! No. I'm calling the co-" he pulled out his phone

"I wouldn't do that. Just give me a minute to explain. If you don't understand after, then I'll let you call the cops." he lowered his phone.

"One minute." All three of us demigods sighed. Bianca tapped her dad in the arm.

"Dad? Can you just listen to me? About my dreams and quests and friends? Just this once? It will explain all of this. Okay?" he must've been in such a shock, because he just nodded and led us to an empty table in the corner.

"Okay. Tell me." I spoke up.

"Have you heard of the greek myths? Goddesses, gods, monsters, heroes? All those things?" he nodded.

"Do they have to do with your sword? Is it a prop?" I looked down at the sword before putting it away.

"Well, sorta, but not really. You see., all the myths are true." I said really slowly. I was waiting for a reaction, but never go one so I continued.

"Well, the gods and goddesses, or most likely the Olympians sometimes come to Earth and have...affairs with mortals. An offspring of a god and mortal is known as."

" A demigod." I was shocked. How did he know? He gestured for me to continue.

"Um, well your daughter here was actually my older sister in her previous life. Me, Will, and your daughter are demigods. Bianca and I were children of Hades, and Will is a son of Apollo. Bianca and I were born in the 1900s, but got stuck in a magical hotel, and didn't come out until the 2000s. That's another story though. Anyways, Bianca died, and went to the Underworld were she chose to be reincarnated, and now, she's your daughter. I'm guessing you're able to see all this because you're a clear-sighted mortal. You can see things in the greek world, but you are still a mortal. Make sense?" Wow, for a person like him, he was taking this better that expected. He sighed and looked down at his hands. He was quiet for a moment like he was debating weather or not to say something. He finally spoke up.

"Actually, I-i think I'm a demigod like you guys."

* * *

 **So. Love? Hate? Too anticlimactic? I'm sorry, I'm really terrible at this! I hope you enjoy though! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other** **stories!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	3. Weird reincarnates part 2

**Hey! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy! This is part 2 of the second short story. (it's really crappy & short, but ****whatev):D**

* * *

"What?!" All three of us demigods, er now there were supposedly four... I don't know what to call us now. Kid demigods? Young demigods? Anyways, me, Will, and Bianca shouted at Bianca's father. He looked at us.

"I think I was reincarnated too. After you started talking about the myths, bits and pieces started returning. Now I kinda remember things, not as much as Bianca. Bits and pieces." We all looked at him, shocked. Will was the first to recover.

"Do you happen to remember Camp? Your name? Your godly parent?" Bianca's father massaged his temples.

"Um. I slightly remember Camp. Flying horses? A rock climbing wall? My name was...uh...Cameron? No...um, Carter? Ch-charlie? Charles! Yeah. I think my godly parent was Hephaestus? Is that how you say it? God of...blacksmith maybe?" Then it hit me. This could be...oh gods.

"Do you remember your last name...Charles?"

"Uh. I think it started with a V? No! No. It started with a "b"! Birchenstock? Barterwood? I don't really remember. Sorry." I held my breath, and asked the next question. Will seemed to have caught on to what I as trying to ask, and he squeezed my hand.

"Could it be Beckendorf?" he snapped his fingers.

"Beckendorf! Wait. I just remembered something. Er. Someone. S-silena?" he stared into space for a second. Bianca seemed to realize everything, and made a weird face.

"Um, not to be mean or ruin the moment, but if you're Charles, and you were reincarnated, whose my mom? I'm just kinda weirded out that in my previous life, you were my friend. Can we call..er, mom?" Bianca looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I'll call her."

* * *

Bianca's mother walked in, and I almost did a double take. I felt Will nudge me, and lean down to say something.

"Okay, is it just me, or does she remind you a lot of Silena."

"What if it is Silena? Gods this day is getting weirder and weirder."

Before we could ask questions, Bianca's mom took one good look at us and a confused expression formed on her face.

"Do I know you two?" I turned to Will.

"Maybe we should try the sword thing with her. It worked with Bianca's dad, maybe it'll work with her." Will nodded.

"We were the two kids that Bianca talked to almost six years ago. We just bumped into them here, and wanted to say hi. We...er were heading to the batting cages." he elbowed me letting me know I needed to take out my sword. I did and her eyes went wide. She stood there for a full minute before anything else happened.

"Stygian iron...I've only seen one demigod use that." she mumbled. I didn't know wether to be shocked, relieved, scared, or all of the above.

"You remember?" Bianca asked. Her mom nodded. She pointed at me and Will.

"I remember them, Camp, I remember who I am." Everyone looked at her. Waiting for her answer.

"My name is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

* * *

 **Helloooo. Ok. This is really stupid, but Imma keep going with the "** **story". I'll maybe do one or two more parts, then...ya. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed even though this sucks, and don't for get to check out my other stories (which are hopefully way better than this...):D luv you guys!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


End file.
